Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, etc. Mobile devices with various methods of connectivity are now becoming the primary gateway to various services provided via the Internet and also a major storage point for information. As the scope and variety of the available services (e.g., applications) increases, interoperability and combined use of these services becomes a major challenge. Today, many service and application providers face the challenge of preventing unauthorized access to vital product information, for instance, due to product leaks. Such products are typically provided by cooperation among multiple companies, subcontractors, etc. The likelihood of product leaks increases exponentially when the number of companies and individuals involved increases. At the same time, companies face the challenge of identifying the source of product leaks.